


Hot Showers Can Cause Ovary Explosion

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute arguing about water temperature, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Mentions of Sexy Time, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity argue about the temperature of their shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Showers Can Cause Ovary Explosion

 

"It’s too hot!”

“Are you kidding me it’s freezing? What is wrong with you?”

“Felicity this water is scalding it’s ridiculous,” Oliver complains as he turns around to fix the water temperature.

Felicity glares at him, but doesn’t move to change the temperature. “Maybe you think it’s so hot because you’re hot and if you get any more heat on you, you would destroy women’s ovaries. That’s my logic with this.”

“I might what?” Oliver asks with an arched eyebrow as he turns back around.

“Destroy women’s ovaries. It’s a thing. It’s on the internet all the time.”

With an evil smiles, Oliver reaches around to turn turn the hot water all the way on. Felicity looks at him with confusion marring her face.

“What are you doing?”

“Destroying your ovaries,” Oliver whispers before attacking her with his lips. 


End file.
